Ej and Sami wedding 2014
by Shandee200
Summary: This a story about Sami and Ej getting married Ejabby never happened


(Just a little note Ej and Abby never slept together and Chad came back for the wedding I hope you enjoy!)

It's the day of our wedding and I am so excited! Ej and I finally getting married it's about time. "Okay Ej at the mansion with the kids, Mom and Dad said they'd meet me at the church. Alright" (Sami picks up her phone to call her bridesmaids Gabi and Abby)

Gabi: Hello?

Sami: Hey Gabi are you ready for the Wedding today?

Gabi: Yes I am me and Ari will be at the church soon, and how about the bride? How are you doing?

Sami: I'm great! I am so ready for this wedding. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

Gabi: I'm sure it will be a great wedding don't worry about it you and Ej are going to get the wedding you have always wanted.

Sami: Aww thanks Gabi I'll see you in a while, bye.

Gabi: Yeah see you soon bye.

Sami hangs up her phone and call Abby

Abby: Hey Sami are you ready to get married?

Sami: Yes so ready.

Abby: Alright see at the wedding.

Sami: Yeah Bye Abby.

Abby: Yeah Bye.

"Okay I have to get to the church before i'm late!" Sami grabs her dress and run out of the hotel room.

"Ej!" Chad said as he ran in to his brother's room to wake him up for the wedding. "I'm already up Chad!"

Chad: Alright well let's gets going to the church.

Ej: hold on, are you sure are alright walking down the aisle with Abby because Will would walk her down.

Chad: No no no its fine

Ej: Are you sure?

Chad: Yes I'm sure. Now let's go!

Ej: alright let's go! Come on Kids!

Sami walks in to the church and see's flowers everywhere, a ivory runner down the aisle, Red and pink ribbon on the back of the chairs "Oh my god it's beautiful" she said with a tear rushing down her face. Gabi, Abby and Ari walk in "Oh My God" the girls both said

Sami: Isn't it beautiful

Abby: Yes but if we don't get you dressed there may not be a wedding.

Sami: Don't say that, there will be a wedding today!

Gabi: Yes there will be, do you have the dresses?

Sami: Yes, Mine and the ones for you two.

Abby: Great let get you married!

Sami just smiled and the three ran off

Abby: Oh my god Sami this has to be the prettiest wedding dress I've ever seen!

Gabi: I know Sami where did you get it?

Sami: I had it made this is my dream wedding dress for my dream wedding to the dreamiest man in Salem!

Abby and Gabi Giggle and smile then the camera turns and show the dress it's a pure white dress floor length cut longer in the back then the front lace running down the dress with a little glitter.

Sami sees the time the two girls notice how worried she is.

Gabi: I'm going to go see if the men are here yet

Sami: Alright thanks!

Gabi walks out leaving Abby and Sami together

Abby: Sami why are you so worried about Ej being late? He wouldn't miss this for the world!

Sami: Thanks Abigail, I guess it's my history with weddings

Abby: No that not all there's more to it than that.

Sami: Your right there is, I was talking to my mom the other day about her wedding to dad, (she pauses) he was late for their wedding, in fact he was almost killed. About everything that could go wrong that day did, her dad got sick before he could get there so Alice got Tom to give her away, Then Dad almost got killed again during the wedding. Finely they were married and off to their honey moon but Dad had to go undercover and she ended up spending her honey moon with her ex husband. (a tear fell from her face)

Abby: Oh my god, I can see why you're worried. But on the bright side…

Sami: What?

Abby: Now you know where you got that gene, you know that one where everything bad happens on your wedding day? (Sami Smiles)

Sami: Wow I never thought of that gee thanks a lot mom (They both giggle as Gabi walks in)

Gabi: Okay they just got here people are already here so let's get you dressed!

Sami: Alright let's do this!

After they get Sami dressed the girls walk out and Gabi starts walking down the aisle will meets meats her half way and walk her down the rest of the way. Abigail walks down next as Chad meats her half way and walk her down the rest of the way. Marlena is out in the hall with Roman talking to Sami

Marlena: Aww honey you look great!

Sami: Thanks mom!

Roman: Alright Sami Gene let's get you married!

Sami: Let's do this thing!

Marlena: Good luck honey!

Sami: thanks mom. (Marlena slips in the back of the church so no one sees her and sit in the fount next's to John and Eric)

As the wedding march starts everyone stands as Sami and Roman walk down the aisle you see all of her friends and family at the end of the aisle Roman kisses her on the head and takes a few steps back.

The priest: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Samantha Gene Brady and Elvis John DiMera in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace (He looks around) No good now, who gives this woman to be married to this man

Roman: Me her mother and her family

The priest: Alright Samantha Please repeat after me: I Samantha give you Elvis this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.

Sami: I Samantha give you Elvis this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you, Ej it's been crazy falling in love with you we have had are up and downs but I want you to know that I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you ever.

The priest: Alright Elvis Please repeat after me: I Samantha give you Elvis this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.

Ej: I Elvis give you Samantha this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you,

Samantha I don't what I did to end up with you but I have to be luckiest man in the world, I love you I always have and I always will.

The Priest By the power vested in me by the State of Salem I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride (Ej Grabs Sami and kisses her) I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Elvis John DiMera! The guests stand and applaud they fallow them and through rice at the Sami and Ej race off to the car for their honey moon

The End

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
